BATMARE: INICIOS REVELACIÓN
by elsonic-RainbowDash
Summary: A veces, nuestros peores miedos, pueden ser nuestras más afiladas armas, y puede ser, que usándolo con cautela, desatemos un poder que dara chispa a los corazones perdidos en la oscuridad.


BATMARE: INICIOS (REVELACIÓN)

"Recuerdo esa noche, era de miedo ese día, quería enseñarle a mi tía un hechizo que me había memorizado a la perfección, pero la vi, era, era, un monstruo, no era mi tía como la conocía, divertida y entretenida, era, una abominación, se acercó a mí, su dulce voz se fue, me quería matar, lanzándome murciélagos feroces, sedientos de sangre, nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida, caí desde el tercer piso del castillo, y me desmaye, solo vi un destello, que encerró a mi tía, en un lugar lejano, en el cuál, no me haría daño, al despertar, vi a mi madre, diciéndome – Eclipse, ¿Por qué nos caemos?- no entendí sus palabras, me levanto, y le pregunte por mi tía, no hubo respuesta alguna, solo vi la luna, estaba ahí, sin nada que decirme, desde entonces, no fui el mismo".

1000 años después…

-Prisión de Azkar, fuera de los dominios de Equestria-

Era una mañana tranquila, sin preocupaciones, de repente, cerca de una de las salidas al patio de las prisiones, salió un joven equino, un alicornio para ser precisos, sus alas todas destrozadas y sin remedio alguno, como en la prisión había varios tipos de criminales que caminaban a dos patas, él tuvo que aprender a caminar de ese modo, salió de su celda para ir por su desayuno, lo esperaba un minotauro, y no se veía agradable, tomo fila para ir por su comida, al igual que el minotauro que lo estaba esperando, un anciano grifo se acercó al joven diciéndole:

Grifo.- Veo que te quiere matar.

"Joven".- No es la primera vez, ya lo ha intentado.

Grifo.- Se acerca.

Minotauro.- Tal parece que el pequeñín pony salió de su maldita madriguera.

"Joven".- Lo que pasa, es que odio hablar con criaturas desagradables y estúpidas como tú.

Minotauro.- Eres una pequeña cucaracha…..

Diciendo eso dio el primer golpe, derribándolo al centro del patio, fue una pelea casi mortal, él sabía que tenía desventaja, así que, le dio una patada en la cabeza al minotauro, dejándolo atarantado por unos segundos, después, con un golpe de sus patas que tenía arriba para ponerse de píe, le pego en el estómago tan fuerte como era posible, fue derribado, cuando iba a dar el golpe de gracia, los compañeros de minotauro se acercaron, se arrimaron a él, y lo empezaron a golpear, pero se desato, golpeando a uno por uno, al cabo de un rato, fue separado por los guardias.

"Joven".- ¡Suéltenme!

Guardia.- Es por protección.

"Joven".- Yo no necesito protección.

Guardia.- No para ti, para ellos.

Vio a los presos, adoloridos y exhaustos por la pelea. Fue arrojado a una celda especial, más grande y con más oscuridad, solo vio los alrededores, y en eso, escucho una voz.

¿?.- Miren nada más, el príncipe de Equestria degradado en una prisión.

"Joven".- ¿Quién dijo eso…¡RESPONDA¡

¿?.- Solo soy un amigo, nada más, que quiere ayudarte.

Era, un unicornio, negro, con un carácter tranquilo y despreocupante, y muy bien arreglado para variar.

"Joven".- ¿A mí?...imposible…yo ya perdí el camino, hace tiempo.

¿?.- Lo sé, se todo sobre tu pasado.

"Joven".- Pero no la verdad.

¿?.- Por qué no me la platicas, desde el principio, desde aquella trágica noche.

"Joven".- No lo sé, la verdad.

¿?.- Bien, véame arriba de aquellas montañas, encontrara un pequeño pueblo, ahí lo esperare.

"Joven".- ¿Pero cómo?, si ni siquiera puedo salir de esta prisión.

¿?.- Eso ya está arreglado, joven Eclipse Belmont.

Se salió de la celda y el joven Eclipse se quedó ahí pensando, pero no pensó mucho tiempo, ya que, lo sacaron de la celda a la fuerza, le cubrieron con un saco de papas su cabeza, y, al cabo de unas 2 horas, lo arrojaron a un campo fuera de la prisión, pero observo, que lo dejaron cerca de las montañas, donde el unicornio le dijo que fuera, para hablar.

Camino hacía ahí, sin más que pensar en su pasado, en ese horrible pasado después de lo sucedido con, bueno, ustedes ya saben de quien estoy hablando, de Nightmare Moon, así es, él era sobrino de Luna hace tiempo, vivía en Canterlot, hace varios años, su madre era nada más y nada menos que Celestia, la Princesa Celestia, gobernante de toda Equestria, esa noche, nunca la olvido, jamás pudo sacársela de la cabeza.

Cada vez, el frio era más fuerte mientras subía las montañas, no conocía esa región, pero claro, son regiones fuera de los dominios de Celestia y de Equestria misma, seguía en dos patas, solio tener esa postura por más de 200 años ya es costumbre caminar así, y a lo lejos, vio un pueblo, grande por cierto, como un pueblo así puede sobrevivir en un frio como ese, pero ese no es el punto, siguió adelante hasta ver un gran templo, solo se paró sobre él y las puertas se abrieron, el entro sin preocupación, todo estaba oscuro, hasta el fondo, un chivo sentado con una vestimenta un poco rara, cuando se acercaba, varias sombras se acercaban a él, a punto de atacarlo, hasta que una voz se escuchó entre las sombras:

¿?.- Alto, no le hagan daño.

Era el mismo unicornio que lo visito en aquella prisión.

¿?.- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Eclipse Belmont.- Vengo…vengo a redimirme.

¿?.- ¿Y qué más?

Eclipse Belmont.- A demostrar….que no tengo miedo…..a mi pasado….y a mi futuro.

El chivo empezó a hablar en un idioma extraño, desconocía el lenguaje.

¿?.- Tal parece que bienes a otra cosa, joven príncipe.

Eclipse Belmont.- Mi….miedo….me domina…cada día es difícil….encararlo….desafiarlo…no puedo resistir más este dolor que viene de mi pecho…..tendría que morir hace tiempo…pero…esta maldición familiar….me lo impide…..tengo que vivir como mi madre….y como mi tía….una eternidad en estas tierras…..y no quiero eso….pero…algo me dice…que tengo que hacerlo….por un capricho del destino…..

¿?.- Príncipe de Equestria….eres bienvenido a la legión de los dragones del caos, siéntate como en tu casa.

No sabía que decir aquel joven, pero bueno, tenía hambre y sed, ni modo de rechazar tal oferta.

Pasado las horas, Eclipse, se sentó afuera del templo, en un pequeño jardín, y ahí estaba aquel unicornio que lo saco de aquella prisión:

¿?.- Eclipse, siéntate con migo, hablemos.

El joven se sentó junto a él, y platicaron de un solo tema:

¿?.- Ahora que estas aquí, podrías decirme, la verdad, de el por qué, te fuiste de Equestria.

Eclipse Belmont.- Si piensas que fue por cobardía, estas equivocado, hoy en día difunden una historia con mentiras, solo para que la familia no se vea afectada. Después de ese terrorífico encuentro, crecí con miedo, con desilusiones, mi tía se había ido, a un lugar donde no me haría daño, pero, ese miedo, seguía intacto, cada día era más fuerte, crecí, como todo potrillo, pero, con una actitud seria, mi madre no le gustaba que fuera así, pero en fin, creo que a nadie del castillo le gustaba que fuera así, menos a Alfred, que comparte el mismo destino que yo con tan solo servir a mi madre, paso el tiempo, crecí junto con mis estudios de magia y, sobre todo y a petición de mi madre, de combate, decían que era bueno, pero yo aún tenía ese miedo del pasado, crecí con el paso de las estaciones, de los años, y veía a la luna con ese temor de que ella volviera, a atacarme de nuevo, con esas bestias, cuando crecí, mi madre dijo que pronto me prepararía para gobernar, yo, no quería, con el miedo que tenía, no quería gobernar, discutí con ella sobre ese tema, estaba furiosa, dijo que a como da lugar, yo gobernaría, y si no lo hacía, seria deshonrado, así que, me fui, una noche, sabía que dentro de Equestria me encontrarían, supe de otros continentes, de otros lugares fuera de ella, me dirigí al continente de Fartor, donde yacían todas las especies. Equinos, minotauros, grifos, venados, había de todo.

¿?.- Pero me imagino que, tuviste que sobrevivir de alguna manera.

Eclipse Belmont.- Ahora sé lo que se siente ser un criminal, robé para sobrevivir, pelee para darme una reputación en la vida y ser respetado, hasta me uní a un equipo de delincuentes para sobrevivir mejor, no utilicé magia para nada, me fortalecí sin ella, pero, todo salió de mis pezuñas, la guardia de ese continente nos capturo, y nos interrogo a todos los que manejábamos la operación de llevar mercancía robada al otro extremo del continente, nadie hablo de tal operación, hací que, fuimos llevados a la prisión de Azkar.

¿?.- Y en ese entonces, no has pensado en lo sucedido.

Eclipse Belmont.- Quisiera eso, pero, siempre esta esa imagen en mi cabeza, me tortura.

¿?.- Entonces, tenemos mucho de que trabajar.

Eclipse Belmont.- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

¿?.- No es obvio, tu destino no es gobernar, me lo has dicho, tu destino es luchar, luchar por un bien, ser alguien en la vida, más que un príncipe, ser un justiciero que acabe con la tiranía de, no solo un continente, del mundo entero, Equestria te necesita.

Eclipse Belmont.- Pero Equestria es el lugar más pacífico del mundo, no hay mal que la conquiste.

¿?.- Te equivocas, el mal siempre está presente hasta en los lugares más pacíficos, tú necesitas borrar ese mal, te necesitamos para nuestra misión como la orden de los dragones del caos.

Eclipse Belmont.- …de acuerdo.

El unicornio sonrió, sabiendo que él les ayudaría en su causa, en momentos difíciles, la ayuda debe de ser de cualquiera, hasta de lo más insignificante del mundo cuenta, para salvarlo de la tiranía del mal, de la discordia, de la desarmonía, de la misma oscuridad.

¿?.- Te eh visto luchar con 10 criaturas, te enseñare a luchar con un ejército entero, y llevarte a la victoria.

Diciendo eso, lo llevo a la armería, tantas armas que desconocía, el lugar era enorme, y de una tecnología mejor que los que usaban en Equestria.

¿?.- Te mostrare algo que ningún equino hasta ahora ha podido fabricar.

Eclipse Belmont.- Creo que nada de hoy en día me pueda impresionar.

Terminando dicha oración, saco de una caja, unos como guantes de metal, que se extendían casi por toda la pierna, y al parecer solo se las ponía en las delanteras, al ponérselas, se paró en 2 patas, y lo siguiente que explicare, rompe con las barreras habituales de la naturaleza, solo se paró de 2 patas, y, de los guantes, sacaron 5 extensiones de los cascos, como si tuviera, dedos, pero de una forma metálica, los manipulaba con gran libertad, el joven Eclipse se, sorprendió de tal suceso.

¿?.- ¿Sorprendido?

Eclipse Belmont.- Creo que esa palabra es poca, esto es imposible, ni la mejor magia nos ha permitido tener dichas extensiones.

¿?.- La mejor magia no, la mejor tecnología, se llaman guanteletes, te permiten tener unos dedos mecanizados, en forma de garras, pero eso no significa que no puedas golpear, o incluso, tomar cosas, te enseñare a usarlos, ya que un guerrero de los dragones del caos debe de utilizar todo tipo de artefactos de armas.

Dicho esto, tomo unos guanteletes, se los puso, y por primera vez, sintió como aquellas extensiones mecanizadas se convertían en parte de su cuerpo, su destino estaba por marcarse, tenía una sensación de poder, pero su miedo seguía presente.

¿?.- Acompáñame, tu entrenamiento empezara hoy mismo.

Salieron de la armería, y de ahí, del templo, se dirigieron a lo alto de las montañas, ahí se encontraba un lugar muy frio y un lago congelado, ahí se pusieron a practicar, se levantaron en dos patas y usaron los guanteletes, tomaron unas espadas y empezaron a caminar en círculos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

¿?.- Debes de dominar la espada y hacerla tu aliada, al igual que el guantelete, se convertirá en una parte tuya, también el miedo que tienes dentro es tuyo, no lo enfrentes.

Eclipse Belmont.- De que rayos me hablas, lo que quiero es desaparecerlo, no volver a recordarlo jamás.

¿?.- Ese es tu problema.

Diciendo eso, se acercó con rapidez y dio el primer espadazo a Eclipse, él se defendió con la espada haciendo que ambas chocaran.., y quedándose entre chocadas, el unicornio empezó a hablar.

¿?.- No debes de olvidar ese miedo que tienes con tu tía.

Eclipse Belmont.- Yo no le tengo miedo a mi tía.

Empezaron con el entrenamiento, se separaron, haciendo chocar espadas, uno atacaba, el otro defendía, y hací sucesivamente.

¿?.- Entonces a que le tienes miedo, ¿A tu madre?, ¿A fracasar?, ¿A ser rey de Equestria?, ¿Qué es lo que le tienes miedo en realidad?

Y con un grito fuerte junto con un ataque fuerte.

Eclipse Belmont.- ¡A ESAS CRIATURAS DE LA NOCHE¡

Con ese grito, cerca de una cueva, empezaron a salir, murciélagos, los vio Eclipse, se paralizó, se quedó inmóvil, recordando esa noche con Nightmare Moon, se quedó sin palabras, en sus ojos se vio un miedo horrible, nosotros veíamos a esos murciélagos como algo sin temer, pero él los vio como algo siniestro, algo monstruoso, ya que gracias a eso, se separó de lo que más quería en la vida, su tía.

Pararon la pelea por el terror que tenía Eclipse.

¿?.- ¿Le temes a esas criaturas?

Eclipse Belmont.- Esas criaturas, son de lo peor, es la causa de mi más grande miedo, representa para mí, lo malo y perverso, esas cosas son el mal en persona y mis peores miedos, temo a que me atrapen y me hagan daño, como lo hicieron con mi tía.

¿?.- No lo desaparezcas ni los suprimes.

Eclipse Belmont.- Pero tengo que hacerlo, no quiero más este miedo.

¿?.- No lo hagas.

Eclipse Belmont.- Hace poco dijiste que me querías ayudar, ahora dices que me quede con este miedo, no te entiendo, ¿Por qué me quedaría con esta pesadilla?

¿?.- Porque es lo que hace un guerrero de la legión de los dragones del caos, no encara su miedo, lo abraza, no lo enfrenta, lo comprende, no lo desaparece, lo toma como un arma.

Eclipse Belmont.- No lo entiendo.

¿?.- Lo entenderás, el miedo es natural, parte de nosotros, a lo largo de los años, nosotros lo hemos controlado a tal grado, que lo tomamos como un arma, crece a día, pero no nos hace daño ya, al contrario, nos fortalece, para dar fin al mal, el miedo da un paso a un elemento de la armonía.

Eclipse Belmont.- ¿Un elemento de la armonía?, imposible, son solo 6 los elementos, no hay uno de sobra.

¿?.- No creas todo lo que te dicen Eclipse, el séptimo elemento es uno de gran poder, no necesita de los otros seis para poder desatarlo, es un elemento solitario, incomprensible, pero fácil de llevar, pero, si no lo tomas con un control, te puede destruir.

Eclipse Belmont.- Y, ¿Cuál es ese elemento?

¿?.- No lo sé, solo es un viejo cuento de la legión, desde que era pequeño, no terminaron de contármelo todo, este elemento fue el primero en ser forjado, mucho antes de los otros seis, dice la leyenda, que antes que gobernara Celestia y Luna, gobernaban los dragones, sabias criaturas de gran poder, estuvieron en guerra junto con otros dragones, en eso, se presentó un miedo en la atmosfera, un miedo que no se podía describir, era un Dios maligno, venido de lo más profundo del abismo, mataba a todo dragón que se encontraba, pero en ese momento, una luz blanca se ilumino, y dio fin a la batalla, y desde ese momento la luz que se presento se transformó en una piedra, que simbolizaba el primer elemento de la armonía, con el paso del tiempo, desapareció dicho elemento, tiempo después, gobernaron Celestia y Luna y crearon dichos elementos de la armonía, en base a ese elemento perdido, pero no encontraron el séptimo, como si nunca existiera, aquel Dios fue derrotado gracias a ese elemento, pero tal elemento se alimentó del miedo de los dragones, para fortalecerse, entiendes por qué el miedo no debe desaparecer, debes de encararlo, de enfrentarlo, hací como te dije de la espada, que debía ser parte tuya, igual el guantelete, tu miedo ahora es parte tuyo, domínalo, que sea tu mejor arma.

Eclipse Belmont.- Enséñeme, maestro.

¿?.- Te enseñare con mucho gusto. Ahora, arriba, es hora de seguir entrenando.

Continuaron con la pelea de espadas, Eclipse fue el primero en dar un espadazo al maestro, mientras que el los bloqueaba y esquivaba con gracia, parecía que jugaba con él, pero Eclipse seguía peleando, seguía teniendo miedo, pero ahora quería tener ese miedo, por alguna razón, su miedo era más fuerte.

Al cabo de un rato, regresaron al templo, a la armería, mostrándole más armas.

¿?.- Esto de aquí son estrellas, sirven como espadas pequeñas para perforar la piel del enemigo y hací debilitarlo, gracias a los guanteletes, se puede arrojar con mejor precisión que usando magia.

Eclipse Belmont.- Eso ayudaría mucho.

¿?.- Claro que ayuda, un guerrero de la legión es cauteloso, y sigiloso….esto de aquí son bombas de humo, se arrojan al suelo, y un humo espeso aparece, sirve para escapar de varios conflictos que no podamos controlar, o, para atacar a siegas a nuestro enemigo. Todas estas armas son esenciales para que nuestra misión sea llevada a cabo y de buenos resultados.

Eclipse Belmont.- Entiendo lo de las armas, pero, como darían un ataque sorpresa.

¿?.- Fácil…(palmadas)

En eso, de las sombras, varios Equinos con ropas oscuras salieron de las sombras.

¿?.- Debes de saber que la oscuridad y las sombras son nuestras aliadas, el miedo es oscuro y tenebroso, las sombras también, por eso son nuestro camuflaje, nuestro refugio, con eso, atacamos por sorpresa.

Lo que veía nuestro protagonista era increíble, estaba aprendiendo nuevas formas de combate, nuevos retos, cada día que pasaba en aquel templo, era de fortalecimiento, de sabiduría, pero, tenía que encarar su miedo más profundo, en su último reto que le presentarían.


End file.
